Brother Dearest
by JaydenJoker
Summary: CM PunkxOC. John CenaxOC CM Punk had a match on Monday Night Raw. The same night that Hayli had her debut match. But there may be complications with this almost instantaneous connection.
1. First Meetings

Hey there. I'm trying my hand at a CM Punk story. He will either be called Punk or Phil in this one I'm not sure. Most of the story will be in Punk's POV, just as a warning. Any comments? Suggestions? Send me some knowledge.

_Straight Edge_

Nothing ever catches me off-guard. Well, almost nothing. I've always been a man of focus and tonight was no different. By some odd stroke of luck the Raw GM and Armando agreed to have a Raw vs. ECW 8 man tag match. As I was walking through the arena, I was attempting to focus. I accidentally bumped into someone, breaking my train of though. "Oh, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I looked at who I bumped into and I was definitely caught off-guard. She was beautiful. She had perfectly tan skin, brown hair with black streaks throughout and gorgeous grey eyes.

"I'm fine. It was my fault."

"No, it was mine. Are you with the WWE?"

"I'm actually debuting tonight. I'm Hayli."

"Phil. I mean, I go by CM Punk."

"I've seen you before on ECW. You're amazing. I seriously dig your straight edge life style."

"Well, thank you. Who are you debuting against?"

"Melina."

"She's pretty good. Well, I gotta go. Good luck with your match."

"You too." _How did she know I have a match? Wait, I'm not on the Raw roster. Where is my head at?_

"Bye."

"Bye Phil."

I continued walking to the locker room but still didn't manage to get there.

"Punk."

"Morrison."

"I'm not looking forward to tonight's match."

"What makes you thing that I'm excited about it? Tonight, we're partners but after that I want nothing to do with you."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm not the washed up former ECW champion practically begging for his title back." He walked away with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and finally walked into the locker room. Raw had started and was about fifteen minutes in when I saw Melina head out to the ring.

"And her opponent, from St. Louis Missouri, Hayli Orton!"

Crap. Now this is going to get complicated.

**-FIN-**

I know it was short but that is the end. Message me any ideas.


	2. Rough Match

Hey there. Glad you came back. Here's chapter two.

_Straight Edge_

Why do the beautiful ones always have to be complicated? I watched as Hayli bounced down to the ring and felt what every man watching at home and in the arena felt: she's hot. For her first match, she was seriously impressive. At one point, Melina had her in her submission move and I thought the match was over. But Hayli managed to get to the ropes and break the count. She stood back up, kicked Melina in the stomach and kicked her in the head. Melina stood back up but not for long. Hayli stood behind her and hit her with what looked like a backwards RKO. Hayli went for the cover and got the three count. I smiled slightly but quickly brought my focus back to the thought of my match. My thoughts were interrupted again when I heard screams coming from the television. I looked to see Beth Phoenix and Jillian standing around Hayli with smug looks on their faces. Classic 'new girl' reaction. Without hesitation, Jillian & Beth started to bit her hard. I wanted to help her but I couldn't get involved. I knew that if I got involved Randy would come after me and that isn't something I want to deal with. Well, that was before Beth dropped Hayli on her championship belt. I rushed out to the ring before they could set her up for another hit. They instantly scattered so I checked on Hayli. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Beth and Jillian. Can you stand up?"

"I can try."

"I'm here." I grabbed her hand and helped her stand. She stumbled but I caught her before she could fall. I helped her through the ropes and walked her to the medic wing. "Can you make sure she's okay? I have a match."

"Sure thing."

I walked back to the locker room to see my three tag partners: John Morrison, Kane and Kofi Kingston. "Kofi, I thought Miz was the other partner."

"He has other, more important, obligations Punk."

"Fine, whatever Morrison." The time for our match finally arrived and John went out first. Kofi followed, then I went followed by Kane. I had no problems with Kofi or Kane. The only problem was Morrison. I heard him talk trash with Miz when I re-visited my matches, the ones they were commentating for. We were waiting for the Raw team and John was stillrunning his mouth. I hope this team won't implode because of him. The arena heard Jeff's music and went crazy. Tonight was going to be quite a challenge. Mr. Kennedy's music played but not everyone was excited. He didn't do his microphone stunt and that was a plus. Randy Orton's music played and even fewer people were excited. I was in for it and that was no escaping. Randy got in my face and I could barely hear what he was saying over the fans. Triple H's music started up and the arena went wild again. Randy obviously didn't want to wait for Triple H to get to the ring because he dragged me into the ring and let loose. I managed to get to a vertical base and kicked Randy in the stomach. I hit him a few more times before he started to hit back. I bounced off the ropes and used that momentum to knock Randy down. I tagged Kofi in and let him get a piece of Randy. Kofi's unique style caught Randy off-guard. Mr. Kennedy tagged himself in but it had no effect on Kofi. John tagged himself in and let loose on Mr. Kennedy. Mr. Kennedy held John off long enough to tag in Jeff. Jeff let John have it, just like old times. John tagged Kane in but Kane didn't seem too interested in actually participating in the match. Jeff tagged Triple H in and Kane still didn't go into the ring. He finally went into the ring when the ref started to count. He completely ignored Triple H and turned towards me. He slapped me in the face and the ref counted it as a tag-in. Triple H yanked me into the ring, slamming me on my back. He let loose and I couldn't get to a vertical base. He managed to get me on the ground and went for the cover. I kicked out at two and tried to tag someone in but failed. Triple H his the Spine-buster and while he was getting amped up, I heard a tag. Triple H obviously didn't tag someone in since he was on a roll as it was. I was yanked to my feet only to be knocked back down by Randy. He was obviously mad about me helping Hayli. I heard the crowd get a little louder and Randy let go of me to go yell at someone coming down the ramp. I used to ropes to get up and saw that it was Hayli that came down the ramp. As Randy was screaming back and forth at Hayli, Mr. Kennedy tagged himself in. Even though he wasn't the legal man, Randy stood and yelled at Hayli from inside the ring. I stumbled back into my corner where John tagged himself in. I finally had a break but it was short lived seeing as Randy came walking over to me. Hayli stopped him, turned him the other direction and pushed him towards his corner. He never broke eye contact as he stood back onto the apron. He tagged himself in and let John have it. He hit the RKO and went for the cover. Before any of us could break up the pin, he got the three count.

"Here are your winners: Mr. Kennedy, Jeff Hardy, Triple H and Randy Orton!"

The ref raised their hands and handed Randy his belt back. Randy ignored the ref and walked towards me with anger visible in his eyes. Hayli came back into the ring to separate us but Randy shoved her to the ground. That was the final straw. I pulled myself off the apron, using the ropes, and launched myself towards Randy which knocked him down. It took more out of me than I had anticipated but when I looked up, I saw that Triple H, Mr. Kennedy and Jeff were finishing what I started. Security came into the ring and pulled them off him but Randy still came after me. He yanked me to my feet only to shove me through the ropes, making me land flat on my back on the arena floor. He ignored Hayli again and smashed my face into the announce table. He spun me around and threw me head first into the steel ring post. He then knelt over me and delivered hit after hit. Security pulled him off me and I could barely reach for the apron to pull myself up. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up. I looked up to see Hayli helping me up, grabbing my Wrestlemania 24 briefcase and walking me to the medic wing. She sat me down on the bench and set my briefcase on the floor.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Three will be up very soon.


	3. Aftermath

Hey there. As promised, here is chapter three. For those of you who may have forgotten, Hayli has just walked Punk back to the medic wing. Remember, this is all in CM Punk's Point of View.

_Straight Edge_

Hayli sat me down on the bench and I let my head hang forward. Hayli put her hand on my shoulder and I could barely comprehend what she was saying.

"Punk, I am so sorry. I had no idea that he would react like that. Although, he does seem to overreact about stupid things."

I could have sworn I said something but I guess I didn't.

"Miss Orton? He has a mild concussion and a few scrapes and bruises. With a couple days rest, he should be back to normal."

"Thank you." I heard the trainer leave so I closed my eyes to try to will the pain away. "I'm going to take you back to the hotel."

"What...about...Randy?"

"He can suck it. I don't care. I'm the Orton that has some kind of respect; remember that."

She helped me up and led me to her care after she grabbed our stuff. She drove back to the hotel, still helping me walk straight once we got out. "I'm...not...on...this...floor."

"I'm taking you to my room. I want to make sure you recover. I'm not about to let Randy come in and ruin any title shot for you."

I chose not to respond, probably because I was as incoherent as possible. Maybe this is what feeling hammered is like; I wouldn't know. She was lucky I was even standing up. She walked us to her door, opened it and we walked in. She gently laid me on the couch and I loosened up immediately.

"I'm really sorry Punk. I never expected him to react like that." I felt her brush some of my sweaty hair out of my face, gently brushing over a cut above my eye. Where has this girl been all my life? She went into the bedroom and I attempted to focus my vision. She came back with two pillows and a blanket. "You are leaving until I say so, so get comfortable."

I merely nodded, since my head felt like it was hit by a train. She put the two pillows behind my head and neck and covered me with the blanket. She opened the door that led to the balcony, letting the cool night air enter the room. After dealing with the stress of Randy and having a concussion, the cool air felt good. She knelt down so that her face was level with mine and continued to push the hair out of my face.

"I promise I'll make him pay. I could understand if it had been something insulting but this is ridiculous. I'll tell you what, I know why he did it. He did it because he's scared that you will come after his WWE Championship. He wants to break you and beat you so that if you did challenge for the championship, he wouldn't have to really wrestle. He's played this game before but this time, he's not getting away with it. Not if I can help it." I heard her walk away, open the fridge and walk back towards the couch. "Sit up." I listened and let her give me some cold water. I flopped back down on the couch and continued my feeble attempts at focusing my vision. "You have no idea how sorry I am. Punk, I'll get him back for you. I promise." I felt her come closer to my face but she hesitated. Out of the blue, she leaned in all the way and kissed me on the cheek millimeters away from my mouth. She backed up a little, kissed my forehead and walked to her room. Screw Randy, I want no I _need _to be with Hayli

**-FIN-**

That's chapter three. Sorry it was kind of short. Four will be up soon.


	4. He Can't Do That

Hey there. Here is chapter four. Sorry it took so long. We left off with Punk falling asleep after Hayli kissed him, right? Lost? Go remedy it.

_Brother Dearest_

I woke up hours after Hayli kissed me and my head was throbbing. _I sure hope this stops, soon._I attempted to get off the couch but I didn't have any strength left. I let out a heavy sigh and heard a soft laugh. I looked up to see Hayli standing in the door frame, arms crossed over her chest with a smile on my face.

"If only everyone else could see that the WWE superstars like this."

"You want our fans to see us in real pain?"

"Pain is pain, Punk. What you guys do in the ring and the aftermath are the same. How's your head feeling?"

I watched her walk over to the couch and kneel down in front of me. She looked amazing in just a t-shirt and jeans. "It still hurts. What time is it? Are you going somewhere?"

"It's about 9:30 and no I'm not going anywhere. I'm always ready at some unworldly hour, even when I was a kid. I asked someone to go get your stuff from your room and bring it here."

"Why?"

"I told you that you weren't leaving until I say you could leave. I know your head hurt last night but I did say it last night."

"Oh. Okay. Um, who exactly did you ask to bring my stuff?"

There was a knock at the door and Hayli smiled. She walked over, checked the door through the peephole and opened the door. In walked Kofi Kingston with his signature smile on his face and my bags in his hands. "Hey there Phil. How are you doing man?"

"I've definitely been better. Why did you get Kofi Hayli?"

"You guys seem to click so I figured he would be the right guy for the job. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering." Kofi walked in and handed my stuff to Hayli. She smiled and put the bags down in the other room. Kofi walked over to me, shook my hand and knelt down next to the couch.

"You know, everyone is talking about you two. How she helped you and went against Randy and all that."

"Really? I hope this doesn't give Armando and ridiculous ideas about some storyline to put her in."

"Too late for that. He's already been talking to Vince about a storyline with someone from ECW."

"Who?"

"The Miz."

"What? He can't do that!" Bad idea to yell. A searing pain went through the back of my head and I let of a huge sigh. "Why is he doing that Kofi?"

"I have no idea. Probably some stupid tip-off from Chavo that there was something between you two."

"I just met her last night, Kofi."

"I know man. But everyone in that arena saw something there that they don't usually see with two superstars. Everyone there believed it, even if it wasn't planned out. She had an impact and now Armando is going to capitalize on it."

"Sometimes I really hate that GM."

"I take it you two are talking about Armando."

Kofi and I both turned our attention to Hayli standing in the doorway. "Yeah, him. He's a real jerk. Hayli, he's talking about putting you in a storyline later on this year."

"I just debuted and I'm not even on ECW. I'm on Raw so any ideas he has are going to have to go through the Raw GM, whoever they manage to pick for the job."

"I know. But Armando has already started talking to Vince about it and Vince seems to like the idea. He's having Armando announce it tonight on ECW. You and Punk are both supposed to be there."

"When exactly did they plan on telling us? Ten minutes before the show actually started?"

"I have no idea you two. But be prepared for the worst, alright? I have to go. I'll see you two later." Kofi shook my hand and gave Hayli a hug before leaving the room.

"Armando can't do this. I don't want to be on ECW, no offense."

"None taken. _I_don't even want to be on ECW anymore. Armando is out of control and Chavo isn't helping. If I were you, I would definitely prepare for the worst."

"Why?" She knelt down beside the couch, bringing herself face to face with me.

"Because there aren't that many guys on the ECW roster that can possibly be a good match for you."

"Oh. I see. Regardless of where we have to be tonight, I'm still not letting you out of my sight. If I get called down to the ring when they announce it tonight, you are going to be right there with me."

"Like I'm going to object to that." _Why did I just say that? Now I have no chance._

She just smiled at me and laughed softly. I sure hope tonight goes smoother than I am imagining or I'm going to hurt myself even more, hurting the Miz.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Why is Armando pairing Hayli up with Miz? What is Punk going to do about that? Well, stay tuned and you'll find out.


	5. Live on ECW

Hey there. Here is chapter five. Sorry it took so long. We left off with Punk telling Hayli that Armando was trying to pair her with the Miz, right? Lost? Go remedy it.

_Brother Dearest_

Hayli and I made it to ECW in one piece. I was hoping that this was going to be a very fast hour of wrestling because with the way Hayli was dressed, I wasn't going to last long. She had on a tight purple tank top that showed _a lot _of cleavage, skin tight jeans and black heels. I had picked out my Straight Edge shirt, a pair of dark jeans and some sneakers. The entire time we were waiting backstage for Armando's announcement, all the guys that passed us were staring at Hayli. They had reason to but a part of me kept getting upset. I have no idea why; it's not like we are together. Armando's announcement finally came and he walked out to the ring. He stepped into the ring and the boos ensued.

"As you all know, there is a new Diva on Monday Night Raw. I'd like to welcome her out right now."

Hayli's music started to play so she took my hand and we walked out to the ramp together. I sat on the middle rope to let Hayli in and followed once she was in the ring.

"Hayli, this is an announcement for you only. Punk, you can go back to the locker room."

I turned to leave but Hayli grabbed my hand. She was handed a microphone and a smirk appeared on her face. "Armando, you are about to tell the announcement for 'me only' to the thousands in attendance and the millions watching. One more person can't possibly hurt."

Armando chuckled. "No doubt you are an Orton, that's for sure."

"Yup, that's what it says on my birth certificate. Now, what exactly is this announcement about?"

"I have talked it over with Vince and he has decided to let me pair you up with an ECW superstar."

"Oh, really? Who exactly did you have in mind?" Armando was about to speak but Hayli cut him off again. "I hope you chose your next words wisely or you will have hell to pay from not just me."

"Um, I um..."

"SPIT IT OUT ESTRADA!"

"CM Punk!" Whoa. That was unexpected. Armando dropped the microphone and cowered, as if someone was going to hit him. Hayli was about to say something but Miz's music started to play. Hayli & I looked towards the ramp to see the Miz and John Morrison doing their entrance-thing and they both had microphones in their hands.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. Estrada, you have some explaining to do." Miz & Morrison walked into the ring and I saw them both eyeing up Hayli like a piece of meat. "Earlier tonight, you came and told me that you were pairing Hayli up with me, the Miz. Why in the world would you pair her up with a loser like CM Punk? I have a proposition for you, since you are the GM and all. How about next week, you put me in a match with CM Punk and whoever wins gets paired up with Hayli." It took every ounce of will power I had not to deck Miz in the mouth right then and there.

"You know, Miz, that isn't a bad idea. That will be next week's main event." How could Armando agree to a match like this? Oh wait, he's a moron that's why. Hayli walked up to Miz and looked him right in the eye. Without a word, she smacked him clear across the mouth with the microphone. Miz hit the mat, clutching his jaw and Morrison wasted no time in getting in Hayli's face.

"You don't know how big of a mistake that was. When Miz wins the match next week, you are in for it."

"Who says the Dude Magnet is going to win next week's match?" She smacked Morrison across the face and left the ring without looking back. I quickly left the ring after her, just to make sure she didn't go off on an innocent bystander backstage.

"Hayli! Wait up!" She turned around quickly, making her hair spin.

"What do you want, Punk?" I could her the anger in her voice.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't freak out on anyone backstage. I don't want to ask a stupid question..."

"No, I'm not okay if that's what you mean." She sat down on one of the travel cases and put her head in her hands.

"At the risk of getting decked in the face, what's wrong?"

"I hate being treated like a piece of meat and I hate the Miz and John Morrison even more. They are quite possibly the worst egotists I have ever met, next to my brother."

That was saying a lot seeing as all Randy cared about was himself and keeping his title. One of these days it wasnt going to be his and he was going to be pissed about it. "Do you want to head back to the hotel to try and clear your head?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a fantastic idea." We made it to the car, drove to the hotel and went straight up to her room. I was about to turn to head back to my original room but Hayli stopped me. "Hey, Punk!"

"What's up Hayli?"

"You like to swim this late at night?"

I swear my heart stopped right there. "You bet I do."

"Meet me back here in 20 minutes." She winked before heading back into her room. I practically ran to my room and changed faster than I have ever changed in my entire life. I quickly made it back to Hayli's room and as I was about to knock on the door, it opened. There stood Hayli in her navy blue bikini, flip-flops and a towel. "Ready?"

No words came out of my mouth so I just nodded. As she hit the button for the elevator, the words I couldn't find earlier made their way out of my mouth. "Hayli, you look so gorgeous you could stop traffic." She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Punk."

I was about to acquire an entire new love for pools.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this part. For the record, I know the pool idea has been used in practically every one of my stories. It is one of those scenarios that gets used A LOT and I am aware of that. I will try to steer clear of them from now on. The next part will be up as soon as I type it.


	6. Just Say It

Hey there. Here is chapter six. Sorry it took so long. We left off with Punk and Hayli heading down to the pool, right? Lost? Go remedy it.

_**Brother Dearest**_

Hayli and I made our way down to the pool area and thankfully there was no one else there. Hayli kicked off her sandals and immediately went to the hot tub. I went as quickly as I could, seeing as I was still sore from Randy's attack last night. By the time I got there, Hayli already had the jets going and the water was nice and relaxing. "Wow, this is nice."

"Yup. Sure is."

"Hayli, I'm not sure if you have figured this out already but some of the guys already think that we are...um, together."

"Oh, I know already. John has already said something to me."

"John? Cena?"

"Yes. He gave me a call after what happened last night on Raw. He saw how worried I was about you and told me that I should keep a distance from Randy if I am going to start anything with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. John is more of a big brother than Randy tends to be. He keeps trying to convince everyone he's a family guy but he cares only about himself and that spills over into his personal life. Sam really suffers and even though I don't like her, I don't want anyone to suffer Randy's attitude."

"Oh, well that can't possibly be good for their marriage."

"Yeah, and she's pregnant too."

"What?"

"She is pregnant. My idiot of a brother said he didn't need a condom and now she is pregnant. She is considering leaving him for not telling her that he didn't have one on."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me not to tell him so I won't. He deserves to get a reality check like that."

"Yeah, he does."

"So, Punk, what should I know about you?"

"About me?"

"Yeah. What makes you the Chicago Made Straightedge Superstar, CM Punk?"

"Well, as you could probably tell, I am hardcore straightedge."

"What exactly is that?"

"No drugs, no alcohol, no smoking."

"Wow. No alcohol? You must have to deal with temptation a lot when it comes to the WWE parties."

"If you don't mind me asking, how would you know about the wild WWE parties?"

"Randy. I watch the aftermath as he comes stumbling through the door and knocking everything off the tables."

"Oh. Well yeah, there is a lot of temptation but my beliefs are deep-rooted within me so I can manage."

"Wow, that is truly amazing to hear. Randy welcomes alcohol, which isn't a good thing at all. I always hope that he's nowhere near me when he comes back from his drinking binge."

"Why is that?"

"He gets violent and overly flirtatious."

"He flirts with you? Does he forget that you are his sister?"

"Everything goes out the window when it comes to Randy and his drinking. He would think you were a girl, I promise."

"Oh wow. That isn't a good thing. That is the main reason I don't drink alcohol. I would like to remember a fun night and not have to worry about worshipping the porcelain god."

She laughed and I could feel myself fall in love even more. It was true, this girl was making me fall in love with her more and more. The only problem was that Randy was her brother. If it weren't for him, I would ask her out in the near future. I just don't want to have to worry about Randy coming after me and ruining my career and Hayli's.

"Punk? Are you okay? You've been sitting there quiet for a while now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Want to share?"

"Uh, sure. Well, there's this girl."

"Ah."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. What is it?"

"I figured as much. I have seen this a lot of times, trust me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Let's put it this way. Everyone calls me the WWE Matchmaker."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I hear it all time. Come on, spill it Punk."

"Alright, alright already. Like I said, there is this girl. She is the most beautiful girl I have seen. We haven't known each other a really long time but I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with her already. She's amazing, caring, sweet, kind...and does not even begin to act like her last name. Her brother is a jerk and doesn't give two shits about her. I want to be with her but her brother is making me second guess myself. If I didn't think that he would come after me, I would ask her out. I value my career. I feel like it is the only thing that we have in common."

"Well then Mr. Brooks. It has become perfectly clear that you need to tell this girl how you feel and not give a damn about her brother. If you value your career, then you will stop at nothing to keep it. So what if her brother comes after you? You are an amazing wrestler that can overcome any challenge. You're like Rey...almost."

"Well thank you. Alright, I will tell her. Right now."

"Good for you. You march straight up to her, tell her how you feel and ask her out."

"That is the plan."

"Next time I see you, I want to hear results."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm serious."

"I believe you." We laughed but then I caught her glance and I stopped. Her eyes were so...amazing. She may be an Orton but there was no hatred behind her eyes, only innocence. I felt myself leaning in and tried to gauge Hayli's reaction. She didn't back up so I kept moving closer. We were inches apart now but something held me back, something kept me from kissing her.

"Punk..."

"What?"

"Is there something you want to do?"

"Yes..."

"Then do it." That sent me over the edge. I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with everything I had. She moved so that she was straddling me and I let out a soft moan. "Punk..."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go...to my room."

"Okay." We both got out of the hot tub, unable to keep our hands off each other. It was amazing that we even got to the elevator without causing a scene. Once the elevator doors closed behind us, we were on each other again. I had her pressed up against the elevator wall and I was running my hands up her legs, causing her to sigh softly. The doors opened again and we stumbled out into the hall, trying desperately not to jump each other right there in the hallway. Hayli managed to open her door and I practically shoved her in, wasting no time in kissing her. "Hayli..."

"Yeah?"

"I think...I love you."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Next one will be out soon.


	7. Randy Shows Up

Hey there. Here is chapter seven. Sorry it took so long. We left off with Punk telling Hayli that he thinks he loves her, right? Lost? Go remedy it.

_**Brother Dearest**_

"Wait. You...love me?"

"That's not what I meant to say. It came out wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, Hayli. Never have I met a girl like you and the fact that Randy doesn't really want us together only drives me further." I closed the distance between us and successfully pinned Hayli up against the wall. "Give me a chance Hayli." I watched as her eyes searched mine and I knew she was thinking a million miles a minute.

"I...I...I don't know what to say, Punk."

"Say you will at least think about it."

"I will."

"Great! Now the only thing in my way is your brother."

"Don't you worry about him. He will have to get over it. I have never agreed with his choice of women but I got over it. He had better do the same thing."

"Or what?"

"Or he will have to answer to me and he knows better than that."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, not really. But if he tries to run my life again, this time it will go public...and it will get ugly." Whoa, she had an evil streak...just like her brother. I hope I wasn't making the wrong decision. I immediately shook that thought out of my head. No way was Hayli like Randy. Randy deserved whatever punishment Hayli decided to give him. "Well, this is fun and all but we do have to fly out again tomorrow morning. You stay here and I will figure out a way to get all your stuff here without you having to leave. Randy will take every and any chance he can."

"Alright, but you do know I'm not afraid of him. Right?"

"That is what everyone says Punk. His evil streaks scare me sometimes. Just trust me, okay?"

"Alright. I will."

"You can take the bed if you want. I'm down with sleeping on the couch."

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting the girl I'm falling for sleep on the couch. _I'll _take the couch." I could see her face turn a little pink at what I said. I can't even believe I said it.

"How about we both take the bed then?"

"Are you sure?"

"You bet." Hayli grabbed my hand and led me into the bedroom. She pulled back the covers and started to take off her shirt. I quickly turned around.

"Phil, if you are going to end up sleeping in the same bed with me get used to seeing me in my underwear. It's what I sleep in."

"But..." I felt the bed dip and I was quickly turned around. I think I made a mess in my pants. Even for a Diva, who is usually in what is considered bra & panties all the time, Hayli looked amazing in her actual bra & panties. Never before have I thought that blue polka dots were the hottest thing on the planet but now I have. She rolled over and laid her head on my chest. "You wanna know something, Hayli?"

"What's that Punk?"

"You look so beautiful right now." I watched her blush and I smiled to myself.

"I am not."

"Yes you are." She smiled.

"Well since I am very tired, you win this time. Good night Phil."

"Good night Hayli."

_Next Day_

I woke up and looked down to see someone's head on my chest. I remembered that I spent the night with Hayli and a smile crept across my face. I glanced over at the clock and it read 8:15. I sighed. "I'm never up this early." I brushed some hair out of her face and watched her stir.

"Morning, Punk."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm a good actress." She jumped out of bed and grabbed a pillow, launching it at my face.

"Hey!"

"What's the matter? Big bad CM Punk getting hurt by a pillow?" She laughed and I couldn't keep myself from smiling. She walked to her closet, picking something out to wear for today. There was a knock at the door and she looked up. "I'll get it." She pulled her shirt over her head and went to the door. "Hey Randy. What's up?"

Randy? Crap I was in trouble. I couldn't get up and go to the bathroom because he'd hear the door. "Hayli, is he here?"

"Yes."

"Why do you insist on disobeying me?"

"I need to grab my key. We'll talk about this outside." I heard her key scrape across the surface and the door closed behind them. Was I in trouble or would Hayli have my back? I wasn't sure.

**Hayli's POV**

I stood outside my door with Randy next to me. "Look Randy, you need to realize something."

"What's that?"

"I'm my own person. I make my own decisions. There is nothing you can do to keep from Punk."

"Fine. You want to mess up your life, do it. He's straight edge and I know that isn't you. He'll get preachy on you and it won't last."

"If that happens then I will end it. But until then, I'll decide to stay with him."

"Don't come crying to me when it does happen."

"I won't come crying but you know I'll come to you. No matter what happens you're still my brother." Randy relaxed, letting a real smile cross his face.

"Yeah and you're still my sister. I love you, no matter who you date."

"Same for you."

"Do you think it could be just us today? It's been too long since we've just talked."

"Sure thing, Randy. I'll let Punk know. Meet you out front in ten minutes."

"See you then Nicole." Randy never calls me by my middle name unless something is wrong.

"See you Keith." I watched Randy head to the elevator, his posture telling me that something was way off. I headed back into my room, seeing Punk sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Everything okay, Hayli?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to spend some time with Randy now. Something is off and he needs me."

"Why? I thought you didn't care about Randy and his problems."

"You know what, he's my brother no matter what I say. He needs me and I'm going to see what's wrong."

"Fine. Be his slave." I grabbed my converse and my bag, furious with Punk.

"Go back to your room, Punk. And stay the hell out of mine." I waited for Punk to get out of my room, not even bothering to look at him as he took off down the hall. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and called Randy, making sure he was out front. I walked through the lobby, waving at John Cena as I passed by and continuing to head outside. Randy sat there in his signature Audi. Randy took off, heading down the highway towards the restaurants. He pulled into an Italian restaurant's parking lot, shutting his car off and getting out. We went inside and were seated immediately. As soon as the waiter left, I took a deep breath. "What's wrong, Randy?"

"It's Sam." I took a sip of the wine Randy had ordered, knowing that this was really serious.

"What's wrong?"

"She's leaving me." I could see the unshed tears in the corner of Randy's eyes.

"When did she tell you?"

"Last night. It's why I drank so much. I just can't believe it, Nic."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Next one will be out soon.


	8. Lunch With Randy

Hey there. Here is chapter eight. Sorry it took so long. We left off with Randy telling Hayli that his wife Sam was leaving him, right?

_**Brother Dearest**_

"Nic...I don't know what to do."

"The pain will go away, Randy."

"That's the thing, Nic. I don't feel any pain. I actually feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know it sounds weird but I'm happy that she left me. I know we loved each other but towards the end it was like we were drones, occasionally saying hi in the hallway or a smile here and there. There is one more thing."

"You've been talking to someone else?"

"How did..."

"The look in your eyes told me."

Randy laughed. "You always knew how to read me. This girl...she opened my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw that the way I was living, was wrong."

"I'm glad you can see. Did...Sam tell you anything else?"

"Yeah. She told me she was pregnant with my child...which is a lie."

"But..."

"Nic, I haven't seen her in five months. She said her doctor told her she was about a month into the pregnancy."

"Damn. I never would have pegged Sam to cheat on you."

"Neither did I. People change when they marry into the WWE. She didn't realize that I would be gone for so long. She better not try to sue me for this."

"Hell no. I'll back you up, Randy. I was with you the whole time you were on the road."

"Thanks, Nic. This means a lot to me. So what did you do with Punk?"

"I told him to get out because I wanted to make sure you were okay rather than hang out with him today. Last night, I was talking about how much you were annoying me. I had no idea that it was because of Sam. I feel pretty bad about it now."

"Don't worry about it." My cell phone rang and I rolled my eyes. I checked the caller-id and it was my friend, Madison. I decided to let it go to voicemail and continue talking to Randy.

"So, Keith what is this girl's name?"

"You know her already."

"I...do?"

"Madison, Nic." I choked on my drink, dropping my glass. I was thankful that the glass didn't hit the floor or shatter on the table.

"What?"

"The girl that opened my eyes...is Madison. It kind of happened by accident." I watched a smile crawl across his face and it made me smile. "She was waiting for you to get done with a show and she was...just so easy to talk to. I couldn't keep anything from her and at that point, I had only met her on a few times before."

"So you two kind of just clicked?"

"Yeah. It was a bit cosmic actually." He took a drink from his glass and his smile was so genuine, it blew my mind. "I think I'm falling in love with her, Nic."

"I...just don't know why neither of you told me."

"We didn't expect you to be accepting. Actually, we thought that you would try to keep us apart." I laughed, trying not to choke on my drink.

"If my best friend and brother want to be in a relationship, I am not going to stop them. You guys should know me better than that by now." Our food finally arrived and we both started to dig in. The kind of time I was spending with Randy now was the time that we needed more of. Throughout Sam & Randy's marriage, I never got to see or talk to Randy and when I did he was irritable and wouldn't want to talk to me. We finished in silence and Randy, thoughtfully, picked up the tab. "Thanks for lunch Randy."

"My pleasure, Nic. Hey, me and John are going to grab a movie. Would you like to come with us?" I thought about going back to Punk, for a brief moment, but then decided that Punk wasn't worth my time today.

"Sure why not." Randy's face broke out into another smile and I couldn't be happier for him. "What about Madison?"

"She has work today. She said she would call me when she's done." Randy and I left the restaurant and hopped back into his car. "John said he would meet us there." Randy drove quickly to the theater, parking in a spot close to the doors. Sure enough, there was John on his cell phone. Randy signaled to John and he smiled, until his eyes got to me.

"This isn't the girl you were with the other day. You aren't..."

"John. This is my sister. Hayli, you know John. John, this is my sister Hayli. She debuted a couple nights ago." I watched John blush slightly and it brought a smile to my face.

"I'm so sorry about that. I kind of wasn't all there on Monday. My girlfriend just broke up with me." My heart went out to John and I walked up to him, giving him a warm hug. There was a different feeling when I hugged John then when I hugged Punk. We slowly pulled away and I felt a spark between us as I stood to stand by Randy.

"Well, let's go watch a movie guys." Randy took off, leaving John and I in the dust.

"After you, Hayli."

"Thanks...John."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. As you can see, the transition between a Punk story to a John story is starting. Hope you all liked it.


	9. The Movies

Hey there. Here is chapter eight. Sorry it took so long. We left off with Randy telling Hayli that his wife Sam was leaving him, right?

_**Brother Dearest**_

We entered the theater, after we paid for our tickets, and took our seats at the back of the theater. Randy didn't sit down for long, obviously forgetting something. "Damn it. I forgot to grab a drink. You two want anything?"

"What are you getting, Randy?"

"I was thinking about Coke."

"Could you grab me a Sprite, Randy?"

"Sure thing, Nic. I'll be back guys." Randy headed down the stairs and out of the theater, leaving me and John alone again.

"So, why does he call you Nic?"

"It's my middle name. He calls me that when he feels upset, kind of our little code." I was fiddling with my shoe lace, finding myself very nervous around John. I always thought he was attractive and it was intimidating.

"Why are you so fidgety?"

"The truth?" John nodded. "I...think you're very attractive. It's kind of intimidating." I pushed my hair behind my ear, trying not to seem too nervous. I wasn't expecting the hug so I kind of fell into John's arms.

"Don't be nervous. I'm an easy going kind of guy." Randy walked back up the stairs with drinks and nachos in his hands. He handed me my Sprite and sat on the other side of John. The movie started and I felt myself smile when I was with John. Halfway through the movie, John put his arm around my shoulders which sent shivers throughout my entire body. I saw Randy looking at us but before I caught him, he turned the other way to hide the smile that was plastered on his face. The movie had ended and we all filed out of the theater. "What now, Ortons? Man that is weird to say." I smiled and Randy laughed.

"How about we hit the mall?"

"You in a spending mood, Randy?"

"Yeah. No one is watching my bank account like a hawk anymore so I'm good. Let's go."

"You mind if I bum a ride with you guys? My ride took off in hopes of getting some."

"It's three o'clock. Who has a sex at this hour?" John put his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"You would be surprised, Hayli."I just smiled as we all headed to Randy's car. To my amazement, John wanted me to sit in the back with me. "What?"

"Didn't think you would want to sit next to me."

"And why not?"

"Because guys generally don't like sitting in the back of a very nice Audi." He smiled and put his arm around me again.

"Well, I'd much rather be in the back seat of a very nice Audi with a very pretty woman than in the front seat of a very nice Audi with Randy Orton. How's that?"

"Makes...sense." Randy scoffed.

"Fine, John. Just hurt my feelings like that. I wouldn't want to sit in your car with you either."

John rolled his eyes and I smiled. "Quit your complaining, princess."

"That's Mr. Princess to you, John." We all laughed as Randy headed towards the mall. We all piled out after Randy parked and we headed towards the mall.

"So where are we going, Mr. Princess?" John put his arm around my shoulders again for the third or fourth time tonight, it was great. Randy just shrugged and smirked, motioning for us to follow him. We wandered around the mall for about fifteen minutes, John and I looked at each other confused. "Randy, where the hell are we going?"

"Trust me." Randy turned around with his signature smirk plastered on his face, making the women pass us practically trip over the floor tiles. Dumb blondes.

John rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid to do." I bit my lip to hold back my laugh but John could see right through me. "It's okay to laugh at your brother, you know. It shows you care." His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my cheek and it was a feeling I never wanted to stop feeling. But I knew I couldn't date a guy like John; he was out of my league. I felt John's arm move down to my waist so I gave him a questioning look. "I hate it when all those desperate women look at me. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. Do what you have to do." I smiled and put my head on John's shoulder, hoping to sell the idea to the women passing by. Randy looked back at us and this time he wasn't fast enough. "What are you smiling about, Keith?"

"Nothing at all, Nic. Nothing at all." Randy smirked and led us to a Spencer's store.

"This is the big surprise, Randy? It's just a Spen-oh my god. I officially love this place." Watching John's face light up was priceless. "Hayli, do you see this stuff?"

"Yeah, it's like a sex shop threw up in here." John kissed my forehead, stunning me for a little bit.

"I'm not looking at just that, though. There is some serious WWE merch in here." John grabbed my hand and yanked me into his chest. He grabbed my face and gave me a huge kiss. I stood there, shocked and unable to move. "Randy! Get ready to max your credit card, man." He tried to move me but I was paralyzed. "You okay, Hayli?" I looked up at John, still reeling from the kiss. Apparently it took a while for the action to register, the expression on John's face changing. "Hayli, I'm sorry about that. It just...seemed like the right...thing to do."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. As you can see, the transition between a Punk story to a John story is starting. Hope you all liked it.


	10. Spencer's

Hey there. Here is chapter nine. We left off with John kissing Hayli in the middle of Spencer's, right? Just as a side note, this chapter will be in John's point of view.

_**Brother Dearest**_

I can't believe I just kissed Randy Orton's little sister in the middle of a crowded Spencer's store. "Hayli? I'm really sorry about that. I'll call another ride so you can-" She cut me off with a short kiss.

"It's fine. Last I checked, I wasn't in a relationship with anyone so kissing you is perfectly fine." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling a shy smile in the process. "Kissing you is pretty perfect, actually." My jaw dropped slightly. "Something wrong?"

"No one has ever said that to me, not even my girlfriend." I fixed my baseball hat on my head but before I could put it back on, someone put a cowboy hat on my head. "What the...?" I heard Randy start to laugh but when I looked in front of me, I noticed Hayli biting her lip. _This could be useful later. _I took off the cowboy hat and shoved it into Randy's chest. I got close enough to whisper in Randy's ear. "Could you buy that for me?" He smirked and nodded, walking away with the hat and heading towards the back of the store. I turned back to Hayli, smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

"What's with the shit-eating grin, John?"

"Nothing at all, Hayli. So, see anything you like in here?"

"I sure do." Little did I know, she wasn't looking at any of the merchandise in the store.

"Stop staring, Nic. John gets enough of that from people he _doesn't_ work with." I heard a slap, followed by an 'ow' and knew that the two Ortons were arguing.

"Separate sandboxes, Ortons." I grabbed Hayli and put her on my left side, hoping to put some room between her and Randy. She stuck her tongue out at Randy and at first I thought it was cute but the guy in my shorts thought otherwise.

"Don't tempt anyone now, Nic. Wouldn't want to send the wrong message." Randy winked and walked away as Hayli gave him the patented Orton glare.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about, Hayli?" She shook her head and started to look at the wall of WWE merchandise. As she bent over to check something out on the lower shelf, I had to bite my lip to keep the light moan in my mouth. Everyone knows that I am an ass man, everyone. If no one believes me, they should check out my 5 questions segment where I said I was an ass man. Hayli's butt was quite possibly one of the best I have ever seen, if not _the_ best. I felt someone slap the back of my head so I wheeled around to see Randy standing there with his smirk on his face. "Shut up man."

"I didn't say anything. Paranoid much?"

"I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking. You know by now..."

"Yeah, I know. You're an ass man. Just a friendly word of advice though, John." He slapped my shoulder and got extremely close to my ear. "You hurt her, I break you." The tone in Randy's voice chilled my blood and I was suddenly terrified to even move.

"John? Are you okay?" That sweet, angelic voice of Hayli's brought me back to the present. She touched my hand and I looked into her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, are you hungry? We could run to the food court." She smiled and my heart melted on the spot.

"Sure. I'll pay for my stuff and meet you outside. Where did Randy go?"

"I'll find him. Go ahead and pay." She winked at me and headed towards the register. I watched as she leaned up against the counter, playfully sticking her butt out. My legs almost gave out on me right there in the store. The guy in my shorts was almost at full attention and I couldn't let Hayli see that, so I decided to think about something that was the equivalent of a cold shower: The Big Show. I breathed a sigh of relief and waited outside the store for Hayli. I pulled out my cell phone and gave Randy a call, rolling my eyes when it went straight to voicemail. I left him a short message telling him where me and Hayli went and I hung up.

"Ready John?"

"Always up. I mean, always am." I cursed at myself for saying something stupid like that in front of Hayli. I couldn't help myself; she was so beautiful, it made me feel like I was back in high school. She laughed and I felt my cheeks get out.

"If you're always up, maybe we should ditch my brother and spend some time alone." Her voice was like silk on my ears and I almost fell over again.

"Really?" _Now that was a stupid question to ask. She has a thing going with CM Punk, she won't say yes to you._

"You bet, champ." _Holy shit! She said yes and called me champ in one sentence. _She hooked her arm in mine and my cheesy grin was plastered on my face again. "Wanna know something John?"

"Sure."

"Your dimples are your third best feature." _Third? What the hell was second and first?_ "Second, are your eyes and first is that very, very nice ass of yours." My jaw dropped when she said that. No one has ever told me either of those things but the ass comment was the most shocking.

"My ass is my best feature? I didn't think anyone noticed."

"Oh please, John. Stevie Wonder noticed your ass was nice." My mind didn't hear the funny part of her sentence because it was stuck on the 'oh please, John' part. What I wouldn't give to make her scream that one night.

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter.


	11. Run In

Hey there. Here is chapter nine. We left off with John and Hayli walking in the mall, right? Just as a side note, this chapter will be in John's point of view.

_**Brother Dearest**_

As Hayli and I headed to the food court, Hayli's phone started to ring. Without unhooking her arm from mine, she answered it. Judging by the tone in her voice, it was not someone she wanted to talk to right now. My first thought went to Randy but when I saw him come out of another store, that threw that idea out the window. I waved him over but told him to be quiet in the process.

"Who is she talking to, John?"

"No clue but it doesn't sound like she really wants to talk to them. Whatcha got there, Orton?"

"Something for Madison that she's always wanted." He whispered the gift in my ear and I definitely approved.

"You know what, Punk, shut the fuck up and leave me alone." She slammed her phone shut and threw it in her purse. _What the hell did Punk say to her?_ "Sorry about that guys. Punk seems to think I'm wasting my time with you guys."

"Screw that little preacher boy." _Preacher boy?_"He's straight edge, John. He's going to get preachy on Hayli and I've already warned her about him."

"Oh. He really said that to you Hayli?" She nodded and at that moment, I really wanted to take Punk's head off his neck.

"Let's just forget about that jerk, guys. I'm starving." We all nodded and continued to the food court. Randy took off towards the Arby's, leaving me alone with Hayli again.

"Does he always just take off like that, Hayli?" She just nodded. "Some kind of brother you got there." She shook her head and laughed.

"If anyone knows about brothers, it's you John. Come on, let's grab some food." I smiled and headed towards a pizza & sub shop. "Pizza, Hayli?"

"Nope. I'm grabbing a cheese steak." For some reason, that statement went straight to my shorts. We ordered our food, paid and sat down at a four top table. Watching Hayli eat her cheese steak was strangely arousing and it took all my fortitude not to get hard. As I took a bite of my pizza, Hayli looked up and dropped the French fry that she was holding.

"What's wrong?" She motioned beyond me so I turned around to see Kelly Kelly, Layla and Victoria walking towards us. "Uh oh. What do we do Hayli?" She shrugged and continued to eat her fries.

"Well look who we have here, girls. Looks like there is a new locker room slut." The look in Hayli's eyes was enough to break anyone's heart. "Consider this a warning. Stay away from CM Punk." Kelly nodded and the three them proceeded to spill all their drinks onto Hayli's head. My jaw dropped as the three girls threw their cups at Hayli and walked away.

"Hayli...are you okay?" She shook her head and I got up to get napkins. I came back with enough napkins for Hayli to wipe her face off. "Want to head back to the hotel?" She nodded as she stood up, sending the drink cups to the ground.

"What the hell happened, John?"

"Barbie and her friends happened. They came over here, told her to stay away from Punk and dumped their drinks on her." Randy threw our food away and grabbed Hayli's purse.

"I'll buy her a shirt and we'll head back to the hotel." Randy headed to Champs and came out in less that ten minutes. "Here, head to the bathroom and we'll take you back to the hotel." She nodded, took the bag and headed towards the bathroom. "I will never understand women, John."

"Barbie is obviously jealous of Hayli, Randy. She wouldn't have done any of that if she wasn't." Hayli walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped.

"Like the shirt, Cena?"

"You...suck." Hayli was wearing a very body hugging Boston Red Sox shirt. Randy winked at me and walked over to Hayli.

"Ready, Hayli?" She nodded and we all headed back to the car. As we walked back, I grabbed Hayli's hand to comfort her. She squeezed my hand and put her head on my shoulder. We piled into Randy's Audi and sped off to the hotel in silence. I put my arm around Hayli, not caring if I ended up smelling like a medley of fruit. Randy pulled into the front of the hotel, telling us to get out. "I have a tattoo appointment. I'll catch up with you when I'm done." We waved to Randy and headed inside the hotel.

"My room or yours, Hayli?"

"Can we go to your room, John? I don't want to run into Punk."

"Sure thing, Hayli." As we walked to my room to the elevator, the last person I wanted to see was walking towards us. I told Hayli to wait by the elevator while I took care of Punk. She nodded and turned around but not before Punk noticed her.

"Hayli!" Before he could get any closer, I pinned him up against the wall. "What gives, Cena?"

"I find out you were anywhere near her and I will personally turn your head to mush. Oh, and you better tell your gutter sluts to leave Hayli alone too." To make sure the message was received, I punched Punk straight in the jaw which sent him to the floor. Hayli ran towards me and I led her into my room.

"You didn't have to do that, John."

"No one disrespects a woman, or her company, around me and gets away with it." I pulled Hayli into a hug and smiled when she hugged back.

"I should get a shower, John. You can't possibly like hugging someone who smells like fruit punch." I laughed. "What, John?"

"You would be surprised what I like, Hayli." I shuddered as Hayli bit her lip. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I have a question for you John."

"What's up?"

"Do you like the shirt Randy bought?"

I took a deep breath, trying to will myself not to end up poking Hayli in the hip because she was a little shorter than me. "More than you know, Hayli."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Sorry the ending fizzled, it was for the best.


	12. About Damn Time

Hey there. Here is chapter ten. We left off with John and Hayli in John's room after their incident at the mall, right? This chapter will also be in John's point of view

_**Brother Dearest**_

Pressed up against Hayli was like a double edged blade. On the one hand, I loved being so close to her and feeling our bodies practically mesh together. But the downside is, that I'm pressed up against a very beautiful woman wearing a Boston Red Sox jersey and smells like fruit punch. My senses were in overload right now and I had to make sure that I didn't freak Hayli out. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin any chance I had with her because I _definitely_ wanted to get to know her better.

"Something wrong, John? You haven't said anything in a while."

"Just...thinking." I let my eyes trail up and down Hayli's obviously toned body, licking my suddenly dry lips. What is it with the Ortons and looking like sex on legs?

"About?" The playful tone in Hayli's voice threw me for a loop but that didn't stop me from staring at her body. "You thinking about me, John?" She lifted my head so that I was looking her in the eyes, my lips suddenly getting very dry. "I take that as a yes."

"Well...yeah. I won't lie to you, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"You've seen a lot of women." She went to walk away but I pulled her back into my chest. I brought my lips to her ear, gently kissing it.

"Which makes it an even bigger compliment...which I meant. Punk isn't good enough for you, Hayli." Without thinking, my arms circled around her waist and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Is that so, John?" I nodded, suddenly forgetting how to speak. The low, seductive tone in Hayli's voice didn't go unnoticed. "Well who do you think _is_ good enough for me, John?" She pressed her butt into my groin and I couldn't keep the groan from escaping my lips. "Johnny-boy like that?"

"Yes..." My voice betrayed me, cracking at the simple word. Hayli turned around and faced me, her eyes having a mischievous look to them.

"Then, I think you're going to love this." She pulled my head to hers and our lips connected in a hot kiss. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me and flooding my nose with the smell of fruit coming from her hair. She started to walk forward, making me stumble backwards onto the couch behind me. She straddled my hips and my entire body turned into one giant nerve ending. Every one of Hayli's touches sent my senses into overdrive. I shouldn't feel this good about kissing my best friend's sister but I wasn't going to pass it up. I've been fond of Hayli for a while now but Randy was intimidating when he gave in to his overprotective nature. When Hayli ground her hips against mine, all thoughts of Randy were quickly rushed out of my head. My hands found her waist and I tried desperately to get her to stop grinding herself into me. It felt great, don't get me wrong, but I didn't want to scare her away. Although, her actions were telling me that running away was the last thing on her mind. As much as my body wanted this, the little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to stop.

"Hayli..." She stopped momentarily but quickly continued to kiss me. I gently grabbed her arms and pulled her off of me. "Hayli."

"What's wrong, John?"

"I can't do this. Randy is my best friend." I let go of her arms and hung my head. It figures that my loyalty would come back to bite me in the ass. I felt her grab my face and lift my head up so I was looking her in the eye.

"Then we tell him. Let's tell him that there is obviously something between us and we're prepared to act on it. If anything, he will be thrilled that I'm not wasting my time with Phil." The look in my eyes must have told Hayli that I was still skeptical. "Trust me, John. Please?" She threw her arms around me in a hug, catching me off guard. "Don't push me away." Those four words warmed my heart to the point where I thought it would melt. I hugged her back, squeezing her slightly and hoping she would get the message.

"I'll never push you away." She pulled back and I seized the opportunity to kiss Hayli again. I lifted my hands, one resting on her cheek while the other made it's way through her hair. Hayli's phone buzzed in her purse and she groaned.

"That's probably Randy." She hopped off my lap and grabbed her phone, laughing when she read the message on the screen. "My brother is going to get decked. Come here, John." I pushed myself off the couch and walked over to Hayli. I read the message, unable to contain my laughter at what Randy sent her.

_It's about damn time, you two. What do you guys say to a double date for dinner?_ - _Rko_

"What do you say, Hayli?"

"I'm game, Cena. Are you?" I nodded furiously, earning a giggle from Hayli as she typed her reply to Randy. There was another buzz so Hayli read the message to me. "Does 7:30 sound okay, John?"

"Definitely." I made my way behind Hayli again, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder. I kissed her neck lightly, earning a sigh from Hayli.

"Alright. So that gives us a few hours. Any ideas on how to pass the time, John?"

"A few. But you should probably take a shower first."

"Well, I guess I never got around to it because _someone_ distracted me."

I laughed, knowing full well what she meant. "Guilty."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I do apologize for the wait and the crappiness of the ending.


	13. Before the Date

Hey there. Here is chapter eleven. We left off with John and Hayli confirming a double date with Randy and his girlfriend, right? This chapter will also be in John's point of view.

_**Brother Dearest**_

As Hayli was in the shower, I decided to flick through the TV channels to find something to amuse myself. My phone began to buzz so I pulled it out of my pocket. "What's up, Dave?"

"Not much, John. Have you seen Randy? I keep trying to get a hold of him and it goes straight to voice mail."

"He said he was getting a new tattoo, last I remember."

"Thanks, man. When you see him, tell him to call me."

"Will do, Dave. See ya."

"Later." I hung up my phone and stretched out on the couch, lacing my hands behind my head and putting a smile on my face. Tonight, I had a date with a beautiful girl and nothing was going to bring me down.

"Hey, John?"

"Yeah, Hayli?"

"Where are your towels?"

"They aren't on the shelf?"

"I don't see any." Leave it to my roommate to use all the towels and not tell me.

"Hang on. I pack a few with me on the off chance my roommate decides to go towel crazy." I got up off the couch and went to my bag, rummaging through it until I found a couple towels. I grabbed the towels and walked into the bathroom, completely forgetting that Hayli was in there. I opened the door to see Hayli peeking out the shower door with a smile on her face. "Oh god! I am so sorry." I threw my hand over my eyes and extended my arm that had the towels in them. I heard Hayli laugh and felt my hand get pulled off my eyes.

"John, if things go the way we want them to, you're going to see sooner or later." She kissed my cheek and walked into the bedroom to get her clothes. I stood in the bathroom, leaning up against the counter and tried to calm myself down. _Calm down, John. You're going on a date with her tonight for the first time. Don't screw it up. _I took a deep breath and walked back through the bedroom and thankfully, Hayli was fully dressed and towel drying her hair.

"You okay, John?" I nodded, afraid that if I said anything I would say something stupid. "If you say so, Johnny." I watched her get something out of her shoe and tie her hair back. "It's a hair tie, John. I keep them on my shoe, kind of like how you had those wristbands on your sneakers way back when."

"You remember that?"

"Sure do, John." She smirked at me and closed the gap between us. "Are you _sure_ there isn't something wrong, John?" The low tone in her voice sent shivers down my spine. She wrapped her arms around my waist and brought us together, well sort of. I kind of towered over her so her face was about an inch above my chest.

"I'm sure."

"Then why is your voice so squeaky?" I just shrugged, not wanting my voice to betray me anymore. "Come on, John. You know you can answer me." I just shook my head. "Guess I'll have to make you answer me." She pulled my head down to hers in a deep kiss. After the initial shock wore off, I wrapped my arms around Hayli and brought her closer to me and deepened the kiss. I jumped slightly at the feeling of Hayli's hands running up my shirt and tracing the muscles that were only display every Monday Night. She raked her nails across my abs and I groaned into the kiss. "Johnny like that?"

"Yeah..." My voice was barely above a whisper as I leaned in for another kiss. I laced my right hand in Hayli's hair while I wrapped my other arm around her waist to bring her closer to me. Hayli's phone buzzed again and I groaned. I went to pull away but Hayli pulled me in for another kiss, blatantly ignoring her phone.

"Ignore it." She pulled my head back down to hers, resuming the kiss we were sharing. Her phone buzzed again and I was about to pull away but Hayli grabbed my hands and led me to the bedroom. She pushed me back towards the bend, sending me back first onto the bed without even breaking the kiss. She straddled hips again and I felt all my blood rush south again. About half an hour of making out later, Hayli and I walked back into the living room towards Hayli's phone. She fixed her hair, sat on the couch and checked her phone. "Randy sent a text, John."

"What did it say?" I sat down on the couch next to her and draped my arm over shoulders.

"It says that Maddie is at her hotel, which is the same one we're in, and she wants me to help her pick something out."

"Go for it. I'll get Randy down here and we'll get ready too."

"You sure? It's still early." She checked the time on her phone and laughed. "My mistake, it's later than I thought. Time flies when you're having fun, I guess. Alright, Maddie and I will meet you boys in the lobby." She got up off the couch and headed towards the door. As she grabbed for the door, I pulled her back.

"Just steer clear of Punk. I don't want anything to ruin tonight." Hayli wrapped her arms around me and forced me to look her in her beautiful grey eyes.

"Don't worry about me, John. Randy's my brother, he taught me how to take care of myself." She kissed me softly and I smiled.

"Alright. Call or text when you two are ready. Okay?"

"Got it, John." She kissed my cheek and headed out the door. I watched her disappear down the hall, smiling to myself when I saw her take the stairs instead of the elevator. I headed back into my room and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Randy's number and patiently waited for him to pick up.

"Yo, John."

"Hey, Randy. Hayli is getting ready with Madison. How about you come up here and give me a hand?"

"Not the straightest thing you've said to me, John but okay. I'll be up in a few."

"Alright. See ya, Randy."

"See ya, John." I hung up my phone and paced in the living room until I heard a knock on my door. I rushed to it and saw Randy standing there with his duffle bag in his hand. "Hey there, Randy."

"Hey, John." I showed him in and shut the door behind him. "Excited about tonight, Johnny?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a bit nervous though. It's been a while since I've been on a proper date." I walked into my room, motioning for Randy to follow me so I could change for our double date.

"Don't be nervous, John. I know you're a good guy so you don't have anything to worry about. Just know that if you screw up, I will break you into tiny little pieces." Randy's words chilled my blood but the thought of going out with Hayli tonight warmed it right back up.

"So where are we going, Randy?"

"Nice quiet Italian restaurant. Then afterwards, I figured we go dancing." Randy winked at me when he said dancing and I knew exactly what he meant; clubbing. "Hope you have some stamina, John. Tonight's going to be a long night for you." Randy headed into the bathroom, clean clothes in his hand. I just shook my head and grabbed a light grey button down and a pair of black jeans. As I was tying my dark sneakers, Randy came out of the bathroom in the clothes that were in his hands.

"Ready, John?" I stood up and took a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be." Randy smirked at me and suddenly, I wasn't so ready anymore.

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait. Sorry for the fizzly ending too; this chapter was getting out of control.


	14. Punk Strikes

I think that I messed up the numbering of this story but this is chapter fourteen, just to be certain. We left off with John and Randy getting ready for their double date. This chapter will start out in Hayli's point of view, while she's getting ready with Madison. Then it will switch back to John's point of view after they meet up in the lobby. Enjoy.

_**Brother Dearest**_

Tonight was going to be amazing. I was finally going on a date with _the_ John Cena. A few days ago, I would have been going on a date with CM Punk and not John Cena. I looked up just in time to notice CM Punk coming out of someone else's room and was heading in my direction. I quickly hid in a supply closet until I was certain he was past me. I walked out of the closet and quickly made my way to Maddie's room. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for Maddie. "Who is it?"

"It's Hayli, Maddie." She opened the door and yanked me into her room.

"I am so excited about tonight."

"Me too."

"You're finally dating John, thank god."

"It is _one_ date, Maddie. One date doesn't mean that we are dating."

"Oh please. You know as well as I do that one date will lead to another. No one can say no to you, Hayli." I laughed and followed Madison into her bedroom. Her suitcase was open on the bed with all kinds of dresses and shoes hanging out of it.

"No wonder you asked for my help, Maddie." She laughed and started to pick up dresses one at a time, holding them up against her chest to see how they looked. Five minutes later, she had picked out a blue v-neck beaded dress with a crochet detail on the back.

"Your turn, Hayli."

"These don't really seem like me, Maddie."

"Oh come on, live a little. Besides, John will love it and that's all that matters." I rolled my eyes and rummaged through Madison's suitcase until I found something. I pulled out a metallic grey strapless dress with gems lining the bust line. "Oh yeah, John will definitely love that on you." I rolled my eyes and was dragged into the bathroom so that Maddie could fix both our hair and make-up. Fifteen minutes later, my phone buzzed so I walked out of the bathroom to answer it. It was Randy calling, probably wondering where we were.

"Hey, Randy."

"Hey there, Hayli. You guys almost ready?"

"Just about." Madison walked out, fastening her blue gemstone necklace and slipping on her beige heels.

"Is that Randy trying to hurry us up?" I nodded. "Give me." I handed her the phone and slipped on my shoes, fastening my own black beaded tassle necklace. "Babe, you don't rush perfection. How many times have we gone over this?" She laughed; Randy must have made a smart remark. "Trust me, you're going to love what we're wearing and so will John." She looked at me one more time and smirked. "John will _definitely_ love it. We'll be down in three minutes. Buh bye, Randy." She hung up the phone and walked back over to me, the clicking of her heels silenced by the carpet on the floor. "Ready, Hayli?" We grabbed our respective purses and other accessories.

"As I'll ever be for a date with _the_ John Cena."

"Just relax and let things come naturally." She linked her arm in mine and we left her room to head to the lobby. I was so engrossed in my conversation with Madison, I wasn't keeping an eye out for CM Punk like before. By the time I realized that I wasn't paying attention, it was too late. Punk had seen me and was now running to catch up with us.

"Maddie..." Madison turned and saw CM Punk running towards us so she dragged me into the elevator. The elevator doors didn't close fast enough and Punk ended up riding in the elevator with us.

"Hello there, Hayli. You look wonderful. Going out?"

"It's none of your business, Punk." Madison spoke up for me because frankly, I was too scared.

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Madison, Randy Orton's girlfriend."

"Thought he was married."

"Divorced, as if it were any of your business. Leave us alone." In a flash, Punk had Madison pinned up against the wall and the look in his eyes read pure anger

"I don't give a damn if you're sleeping with Randy Orton. I will talk to who I want, when I want." The elevator doors opened and thankfully, Randy and John were standing right there.

"Hey! Get off her!" Randy grabbed Punk's t-shirt and yanked him off Madison, throwing him halfway into the lobby with the force he put behind the tug. I grabbed Madison and headed towards John, hoping to put a bigger body in between Punk and us.

"I was just telling her where she stands."

"You don't tell her anything. Got it? You stay the hell away from her and from my sister."

"Or what, Orton?"

"Or I break you in half and end your pathetic career." Randy let go of Punk, grabbed Madison and led us to his Audi that was sitting out front. Before the doors shut behind us, I saw Punk mouth the words 'I'll get you' to me and watched a smirk crawl across his face. The car ride to the restaurant was silent, as if everyone was afraid to say anything. Randy was not someone to be messed with when he was angry. We arrived at the restaurant where Randy parked and shut the car off. Madison, John and I looked at each other as Randy just got out of the car. We all jumped when Randy threw open Madison's door and yanked her out. I climbed out of the car and was about to scream at Randy when he pulled Madison close to him in a tight hug. "Are you alright, Madison?" She nodded sheepishly and threw her arms around Randy again. "I was so worried, baby." My heart melted at the scene before me but I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Hayli? Are you alright?"

"I guess."

"Come here." John stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug. We stood there for a few minutes before we heard Randy speak up.

"You guys ready?" John and I nodded and followed Randy into the restaurant. We were seated quickly at a very squishy booth. The waiter took our drink order and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. "How did he find you, Maddie? I thought-" Maddie held up her hand to stop Randy.

"Don't bring it up, Randy. Just forget it happened. Stupid punk made my make-up smudge. Could you order for me, Randy? I have to fix this."

"Sure thing, Maddie. What do you want?"

"Whatever you get. Can you come with me Hayli?" I quickly nodded and asked John to order for me too. I followed Maddie to the bathroom where she touched up her make-up and mine.

**John's Point of View**

"Randy, what are we going to do about Punk?"

"You heard Maddie, John. Let's just forget it." Randy took a big swig from his drink and I just gave him a look. "I know, I can't just forget it. He laid his hands on my girlfriend and I don't plan to let him get away with it. But I don't want to ruin tonight, John. Please."

"I understand, Randy. Later?" Randy nodded and the waiter came to change to the subject. We ordered for the girls and watched the waiter disappear again. "You really have no objections to me dating Hayli, Randy?"

"Why would I? You're my best friend so I know you pretty well already. I trust you, John, which is more than I can say for that slimeball, Punk." I was about to say something before the said slimeball walked over to our table with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you boys aren't talking about me now." He sat down next to me and I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"And if we were, Punk? What would you do about it? Hell, what are you even doing here?"

"I can't go on a date of my own, John? Besides, I've heard great things about this place so I decided to try it out for myself." Punk stole a drink from my glass and I clenched my fists so tight my knuckles turned white. "Now now, John. We wouldn't want to cause a scene, would we? Besides, I know what room Hayli is in and you wouldn't want me to go there after your little date is finished. She would be all alone with me and there would be nothing you could do about it."

"Stay away from Hayli, Punk."

"Or what?"

"I'll break you."

"Spoken like a true neanderthal, John." I watched Punk look down the aisle and smirk.

"Your girlfriends are back, boys. Enjoy your evening. I know I will." Punk got up from our booth and the girls soon arrived from the bathroom.

"What the hell was Punk doing here and why was he sitting with you?" Hayli sat down next to me and put her hand on top of mine.

"John, you okay?" I unclenched my fists, letting the blood circulate through my hand again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I threw Hayli a smile and was rewarded with a smile. The waiter came back with our food, saving us from any awkward silence after the Punk incident. Hopefully, Punk wouldn't follow us to the club that Randy had planned to go to after dinner. If he did, there would be hell to pay.

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait. Sorry for the fizzly ending too; this chapter was getting out of control. Hope ya'll enjoyed. As you can probably tell, I'm making Punk just a wee bit psychotic. Hope ya'll don't mind.


	15. Night Out

Here is chapter fifteen, coming at you in HD. Just kidding. We left with Punk running into the girls in the elevator and then popping up at the restaurant our two couples were at. Bit annoying, really. This chapter will be in John's point of view as well. Enjoy.

_**Brother Dearest**_

The rest of our meal was relatively pleasant and Punk free. We split two slices of cheesecake and the way that Randy and Madison were feeding each other was kind of obscene so I had to look away.

"It's bothering you too?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen my best friend this affectionate before and it's a bit scary."

"Same. Randy being affectionate is freaky. Usually, he's only affectionate when he's wasted."

"I heard that, Nic." Hayli turned to Randy and stuck her tongue out at him. The waiter came with our bill and before I could grab it, Randy snatched it off the table. "My treat, John." I was about to argue but Hayli touched my hand, successfully stopping me.

"It's no use, John. He's stubborn about these kind of things." I laughed and looked over at Randy who was scowling at Hayli. The waiter came back with the receipt for Randy to sign so the three of us got up out of the booth. Hayli and Madison went to leave but Randy and I grabbed their arms. "What's wrong?" Randy looked over at me, searching for an answer that I wasn't sure I had.

"We wanted to escort you back to the car, that's all. We can't do that if you two take off before us."

"Oh. Thanks, guys." I looped Hayli's arm in mine and Randy looped his arm in Madison's as we took off towards the car. We filed into the car and just sat there for a few minutes. "Which club are we going to, Randy?"

"How did you know we were going to a club after dinner, Nic?"

"Female intuition. Which one?"

"It's a surprise."

"Who's driving back?" No one spoke up and I was about to volunteer but Hayli beat me to it. "I'll let you two love birds have your night out. You deserve it damnit." Randy smirked, started the car and took off down the road. We arrived at some club, parking out front for the valet to take the car and bypassing the huge line because, well, we were famous. Randy grabbed Madison's hand and led the rest of us to some private booths.

"This place awesome or what?" It seemed as if it were like any other club: crowded, loud and reeking of sweat. But there was something in Randy's eyes that said that wasn't all this place was. There were, what looked like, small storage lockers at the back of the booths. I guess they were for the personal belongings for those who didn't want to be bothered with holding them while they danced the night away. "Thirsty, guys?" Madison nodded and Hayli shook her head.

"If I have to drive home, you know the answer to that question Randy."

"Fair enough. How about you, John?"

"No thanks, man." I knew how I got when I was drunk. I didn't want Hayli to see that side of me. Besides, if anything had happened between us tonight I would want to remember it.

"Suit yourselves. Come on, Maddie." I watched Randy take Madison's hand and practically drag her to the bar in the center of the club. Hayli took Madison's purse and threw it in a storage locker along with her own, taking the key out of the lock and handing it to me.

"Would you mind holding onto this? I don't really have anywhere to keep it."

"Wouldn't mind at all." I shoved the key in my pocket, smiling at Hayli until they decided to crank up the music in the club which made it impossible to hear. Hayli just laughed, or at least I think she did, and closed the distance between us. She had to stand on her tip-toes, even in heels, to reach my ear to ask me something.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure." She smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me down to the crowded dance floor. We made it to the dance floor and Hayli brought us closer together. After the initial shock wore off, we danced as one with no space between us. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled our bodies even closer together. Hayli had to be able to tell what this close dancing was doing to me down south but it appeared as if she didn't care. I watched as Hayli threw her head back onto my shoulder and continued to sway to the music. I kissed her temple and tried my best to keep up with her movements. Minutes passed but it felt like hours; I didn't care, though, I loved being next to Hayli. I felt someone tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see a fist coming towards my face. The punch staggered me but when I turned around, Hayli was nowhere to be found. I tried to look for her but it was useless in this crowd. I made my way back to the private booth to try to get a better view and it worked. I saw Hayli struggling to get out of someone's grip towards a back exit. I sprinted towards the exit and to my luck, I saw Hayli's assailant dragging her out into the back alley. She was screaming for her assailant to let her go but he wasn't having any of it. I followed them into the back alley and watched as Hayli stunned her assailant with a kick to the groin. I sprinted towards her, pushed her behind me and I turned my attention to her assailant. When I saw his face in the light, my blood began to boil. It was CM Punk. I tackled him into the brick behind us and began to deliver punches left and right. I wanted to kill the bastard right there but I stopped, for Hayli's sake. I dumped Punk into a dumpster and turned my attention back to Hayli. "Are you alright?" Hayli screamed and jumped but I held her until her screams died down to sobs. "It's okay, I'm here. Shh." I held her, making sure that she knew I was there for her. "Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel." She nodded and we stood up. I led her back to the booth where our belongings were. She grabbed her bag and I asked for her phone. I sent Randy a text message letting him know what happened and that we were headed back to the hotel. I grabbed Randy's valet card and showed it to the valet outside. He brought Randy's Audi out and I hopped in the driver's seat after letting Hayli in the passenger side. I flew to the hotel and into the parking garage. We made it to my room in one piece and I showed Hayli into the room after opening the door. Hayli's sobs became louder in the quiet room. "Hayli?" Hayli was sitting on the couch, her heels discarded on the floor as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Hayli, it's John. You're okay now."

"John?" Hayli turned around and my heart broke into pieces at the sight of her face. "Was it...Punk?" I nodded and took a step towards her. Hayli flew up off the couch and buried her head in my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. This is not how I wanted my night with Hayli to go.

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. Sorry for the fizzly ending too; this chapter was getting out of control. Hope ya'll enjoyed. As you can probably tell, I'm making Punk just a wee bit psychotic. Hope ya'll don't mind.


	16. Alone With Hayli

Here is chapter sixteen, coming at you in HD. Just kidding. We left off with Punk attempting to kidnap Hayli but John stopped her. This may or may not get dirty, but prepare yourselves anyway. Enjoy. This will be in John's point of view, just as a clarification.  
**PS:** I know that John lives in Tampa but for argument's sake, he's living in Massachusetts. Carry on.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC. All others mentioned belong to their rightful owners. All mistakes made are my own and I apologize for them.

_**Brother Dearest**_

I held Hayli as her cries got quieter and quieter. I went to go to the bedroom but Hayli grabbed my shirt.

"Don't leave, John."

"I won't, Hayli. Come on, let's go lay down." I watched Hayli nod as I led her to the bedroom and towards the bed. Hayli hopped into the bed, still in her dress from the club. "Do you want to change, Hayli?" She looked down and nodded. "Alright. I have some shorts and a shirt you could wear. Wait right here, I won't be long." She pulled her knees to her chest and nodded. I quickly grabbed the shorts and shirt out of my drawers and handed them to Hayli.

"Can you help me, John?"

"With what?"

"My dress. Madison helped me the first time."

"Uh, sure thing." I wiped my increasingly sweaty hands on my pants before moving closer to Hayli. She moved her hair out of the way, revealing a small zipper in the middle of the back of the dress. I swallowed hard and proceeded to pull the zipper of Hayli's dress down to the point where she could get it off. I was trying desperately to will myself _not_ to get turned on but it was proving hard to do. I had no intentions of taking advantage of Hayli; that wasn't the type of guy I was. I turned around, giving Hayli the privacy she needed to take her dress off. I felt her tap on my shoulder so I slowly turned around to see Hayli standing there in my shorts and t-shirt, looking as if she was about to shatter into a million pieces. "Hayli..."

"John..." Hayli threw herself into my arms and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm here, Hayli. Don't worry."

"I don't know...what I would've done if you weren't there, John." Hayli buried her head further into my chest and clutched at the sides of my t-shirt.

"I'm going to make you a promise, Hayli." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I will never let Punk hurt you. Ever." Hayli buried her head in my chest again and I could feel her shaking against me. "It's okay, Hayli. You're safe with me. Shh." As I continued to hold Hayli, I felt her hands travel up my shirt. I tried desperately to ignore the tingling in my stomach but it was proving harder to do as her hands ghosted over my sides. I thought I imagined her tugging at my shirt but when I looked down, the look in her eyes was telling me that she wasn't kidding. I let her pull my shirt off and throw it on the ground next to the bed.

"You're so warm, John." I swallowed hard as Hayli began to trace circles across my chest. Sure, she wasn't crying anymore but I didn't want to take advantage of her. I struggled to find the right words but with Hayli's fingers gently tracing across my skin, it was proving to be harder than I thought.

"I...try, I guess. Gotta keep warm in...Massachusetts." My breathing was slowly becoming more ragged as Hayli's fingers drifted closer towards the top of my pants. "Hayli...wha-what are you doing?" She didn't answer me; she just unbuttoned my pants, pulled the zipper down and started tugging them down off my legs. I couldn't see Hayli's face but I could tell by her reaction that seeing me in just my boxer briefs was something she liked. "Hayli?" She was silent but her eyes kept scanning over my mostly naked body. They settled on the ever growing bulge in my briefs and I began to clutch at the sheets as I watched Hayli drift lower and lower. "Hayli? We really shou-" The rest of my sentence turned into a low moan as Hayli pulled my briefs down and ran her hand over my cock. "I-I-I don't w-w-want to t-t-take advantage o-o-of you." Still, she was silent. The one-sided 'conversation' was making me feel very awkward. I was about to protest the whole situation, that was until Hayli's mouth was on my cock and sucking it for all it's worth. I fell backwards against the pillows but Hayli's mouth never let go of my cock. I could feel myself getting close to the point of no return so I tried to get Hayli to stop...but she didn't. "H-H-H-Hayli...this isn't...how I wanted...this to go-ooooohhmyyygod..." My words had no affect on Hayli as I think she _increased_ her speed and suction. The heat in my stomach reached a boiling point and I knew that my orgasm was just seconds away. "H-H-H-Hayli...I'm gonna...if you...don't...stop..." She, of course, didn't stop and I threw my head back as my orgasm hit me very hard. I honestly wasn't surprised that Hayli didn't pull her mouth off my cock but I was shocked when I felt her swallow every last drop of my orgasm. I was a panting mess when Hayli finally lifted her head out of my lap. "Hayli..."

"Don't, John. I wanted to do that. I want to make tonight special."

"Pardon?"

"I want to remember tonight with you, not remember what he tried to do."

"Are you absolutely sure, Hayli?" Hayli worked her way back up to my face and gave me a soft kiss.

"I'm 100% sure, John."

**-FIN-**

That is it for this chapter. I apologize immensely for the long wait. I had a bit of a block with this story but I found a way to overcome it. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated : )


End file.
